


Я не верю в слово "нет"

by Naturka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Судьба догонит тебя хоть в глухой провинции, хоть в огромном городе, и не стоит даже пытаться от нее убежать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я не верю в слово "нет"

Люди вступают в брак по разным причинам. Те, кому повезет, с годами становятся со своей второй половиной все ближе и ближе. Но что, если ты не из везунчиков, и внезапно понимаешь, что в душе чувствуешь себя пустым?

Мерлин никогда не любил Моргану. Но у нее было все: деньги, имя, власть – все то, что ценилось в любые времена. Семья Мерлина погибла во время бомбежки Лондона, когда ему было пятнадцать. Он узнал об этом намного позже, уже будучи глубоко в тылу, там, куда нечастными гостями доходили лишь отзвуки войны. Мерлин всегда был щуплым, а социальное положение не дало ему получить необходимое образование, и, зачастую, у него не было денег даже на кусок хлеба, поэтому внимание богатой женщины поначалу даже пьянило. Ровно до того момента, пока Мерлин не понял, что оказался в золотой клетке.

Он не был красив. Единственное, что всегда выделяло его в толпе сверстников – улыбка. Широкая, искренняя. Именно она стала тем магнитом, который привлек к нему пресытившуюся светской жизнью Моргану Пендрагон. Свадьба была скорой: не прошло и двух месяцев с момента знакомства, как Мерлин, наравне со своей новоиспеченной супругой, стал хозяином огромного поместья.

Начиналось все почти как у всех: романтика, свечи, признания, медовый месяц, - а потом пришла рутина. Моргана все чаще задерживалась в Лондоне, навещая поместье и мужа раз в неделю, если не реже, а переезжать к ней в огромную пустую квартиру привыкший к сельской жизни Мерлин не хотел.

И вот сейчас, спустя почти три года после свадьбы, он все отчетливее начал понимать, насколько произошедшее с ним было похоже на сказку о Золушке. Точнее, на ту ее часть, которая не описана ни в одной детской книжке: принц занят королевскими делами, а бедная девушка в горьком одиночестве слоняется по опостылевшему дворцу. Это одиночество буквально оглушало, заставляя вставать с рассветом и покидать особняк. Мерлин брал в конюшне одну из лошадей и на весь день уезжал на дальнее пастбище, где не было необходимости поддерживать статус великосветского затворника и не жгли спину осуждающие, завистливые взгляды прислуги.

То утро не стало исключением. Моргана, появившаяся предыдущим вечером на каких-то полчаса, объявила, что на месяц уезжает во Францию, о чем-то пошепталась с экономом, и, скупо клюнув Мерлина в щеку, уехала. Вопрос о том, почему она не предложила ему сопровождать ее, как это бывало раньше, так и остался без ответа.

Мерлин ехал по старой дороге, не оглядываясь по сторонам, предвкушая очередной день за интересным чтением, как мимо кто-то пробежал, шумно дыша и вороша ногами уже начавшую осыпаться листву. Кто это был, скрыли высокие придорожные заросли. Приподнявшись в седле, Мерлин успел заметить лишь светло-соломенную макушку, тут же промелькнувшую среди деревьев. Первым порывом было помчаться следом, но старая Марта, которую он выбрал сегодня в качестве спутницы, вряд ли бы это одобрила, и, задавив этот порыв на корню, он решил не менять свой ежедневный распорядок.

\- Мистер Эмрис, - эконом Дженкинс подхватил Марту под уздцы, стоило только Мерлину вернуться назад, - звонил мистер Биггз, попросил подъехать к нему вечером. Мисс Моргана оставила у него бумаги, которые необходимо подписать.

\- Спасибо, Дженкинс. – Мелин спешился. – Я переоденусь и съезжу в поселок. Пусть приготовят машину.

\- Я распоряжусь. – Дженкинс кивнул, передавая поводья подошедшему конюху, и направился в сторону гаражей.

Не часто, но бывало, что в голову Мерлина приходила мысль о том, как бы Дженкинс смотрелся пару веков назад? Наверное, тогда ему было бы комфортнее. Он был слишком предан семье Пендрагонов, так что Мерлин при нем опасался даже слово лишнее произнести, будучи уверенным, что это обязательно будет доложено Моргане. Вполне возможно, что Дженкинс, не дрогнув, подлил бы Мерлину в еду какой-нибудь яд, попроси она об этом.

Быстро приняв душ, переодевшись и забросив в себя пару сэндвичей, Мерлин сел за руль подогнанного к крыльцу Ровера и, сделав круг по подъездной дорожке, выехал из ворот поместья. До поселка было ровно пятнадцать минут езды. Нотариус Биггз жил на центральной улице напротив мэрии и полицейского участка. Оставив машину у его дома, Мерлин решил прогуляться вдоль магазинчиков, которые лепились друг к другу, словно ласточкины гнезда под крышей конюшни.

Он разглядывал витрины, останавливался, чтобы перекинуться парой слов со знакомыми, и прошел бы мимо того злополучного плаката, если бы не бросившаяся в глаза фамилия. «Чемпионат Великобритании по боксу, - было написано на нем, – 2 сентября 1952 года. Бой за титул чемпиона. Бретт Паркер против Артура Пендрагона».

«Пендрагон?» - Мерлин озадаченно моргнул. Фамилия его жены была на слуху, но о ее однофамильцах он не знал. Возможно, какой-то дальний родственник? Он вынул из кармана жилета брегет: время подходило к назначенному, и надо было торопиться обратно. Все-таки Мерлин до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, что его статус позволял опаздывать, приходить раньше или, что проще, вызывать людей к себе, а не трястись разбитой дорогой на встречу ради пары подписей.

Разобравшись с бумагами, в которых он понимал едва ли половину, Мерлин откинулся на спинку кресла, и, улыбнувшись, спросил:

\- У вас тут по поселку развешаны афиши чемпионата по боксу – кто-то интересуется?

\- Ну, вообще у нас есть школа, - Биггз улыбнулся в ответ и достал коробку с сигарами, предлагая одну Мерлину, - мой племянник в нее ходил когда-то. Да и Артур тоже. Они дружили тогда, да…

\- Артур? – Мерлин покачал головой, отказываясь, и потянулся к недопитому кофе, стоящему перед ним на низком журнальном столике.

\- Да, Артур Пендрагон. Сын Утера, сводный брат вашей супруги. Вы разве не в курсе?

\- В курсе чего? – Сделав глоток и поморщившись, Мерлин состроил самое равнодушное выражение лица, на какое только был способен.

\- Так скандал же был. Мистер Пендрагон выгнал сына, а все свое наследство переписал на приемную дочь. С тех пор Артура тут не видели. Поговаривали, что он уехал куда-то то ли на Восток, то ли в Африку. – Биггз глубоко затянулся, разжигая сигару. – И тут вдруг афиши, на которых его имя. Никто не ожидал, что он объявится. Вот же шок будет у вашей супруги.

\- А из-за чего его выгнали?

\- Я, конечно, поверенный, но мистер Пендрагон об этом особо не распространялся. Если верить слухам, то Артура застали на конюшне, когда он там с конюхом… - на этом месте Биггз закашлялся, резко побагровев, словно у него в горле что-то застряло.

\- Ох! - Мерлин подскочил с кресла и, распахнув дверь из кабинета, прокричал: - Кто-нибудь! Мистеру Биггзу нужна помощь, срочно!

На крик прибежали служанка и миссис Биггз. Последняя тут же вытолкала Мерлина из кабинета, махнув ему в сторону двери и предложив перезвонить завтра, когда у мистера Биггза пройдет приступ астмы. «Астма», - Мерлин скептически улыбнулся и вышел, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Эй, - пробегающий мимо мальчишка был пойман за локоть, в руку ему была сунут однофунтовая бумажка, - где тут у вас боксерский клуб?

\- Там! – Мальчишка махнул рукой вдоль дороги в сторону, противоположную той, куда до визита к Биггсу ходил Мерлин. – За угол завернете, вот вам и клуб.

\- Спасибо! – Мерлин сел за руль, завел двигатель и, развернувшись, поехал в указанную сторону.

Клуб находился в старом кирпичном здании. Народу внутри оказалось немного, а на ринге в спарринге дрался тот самый парень, который был изображен на афише. Он буквально летал вокруг противника, нанося ему удары и легко уворачиваясь от встречных. Мерлин прислонился к стене и смотрел на него, не узнавая в нем своей жены. Впрочем, Биггз ведь упомянул, что они сводные брат и сестра.

\- Не могу больше это видеть! Уворачивайся! Что ты скачешь, как шимпанзе? Шевелись! – Бегающий вокруг ринга тренер подначивал Артура, ругая его, заставляя злиться и срывать эту злость на сопернике.

\- Ты ведь веришь в настоящую любовь, Сонни? – Артур мазнул взглядом по Мерлину и чуть не пропустил удар слева.

\- Любовь убивает инстинкт убийцы, а все, что убивает инстинкт убийцы, мне не по душе! Всё! Брейк! - Тренер перекинул через канат полотенце и забрался на ринг. - Да что с тобой?! Ты сегодня слишком невнимателен!

Мерлин улыбнулся и решил, что надо побольше разузнать о внезапно объявившемся родственнике.

Порой в жизни появляется кто-то, у кого есть все: стать, сила, чувство юмора. Кто-то, кто живет в такой гармонии с собой и окружающим миром, что перед ним просто невозможно устоять. Мерлин думал об Артуре Пендрагоне всю дорогу, пока возвращался в поместье, и весь вечер, и перед сном и, казалось, даже во сне. И пусть во сне он не видел его лица, лишь сильные руки, сжимавшие в объятиях, твердые настойчивые губы, ласкавшие его, Мерлин откуда-то знал, что это мог быть только он – только Артур.

Все его осторожные расспросы привели лишь к одному: прислуга шарахалась в стороны, а Дженкинс начал что-то подозревать. Последнее, впрочем, в данный момент Мерлина не особо волновало: мало ли почему он спрашивает о бывшем наследнике?

\- Привет!

Мерлин поднял голову от книги и посмотрел на наклонившегося над ним мужчину. Лица его в солнечном ореоле видно почти не было, но голос оказался легко узнаваем.

\- Привет!

\- Что читаешь? – Артур примостился рядом и заглянул в раскрытую страницу. От него пахло потом, а еще, едва уловимо, дымом костра, мылом и лесом. Мерлин захлопнул книгу и повернулся так, что их лица оказались в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга.

\- Тебе это вряд ли будет интересно.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь?

\- Вряд ли такому, как ты, может быть интересна древняя философия. – Мерлин опустил взгляд на губы Артура - красные, обветренные, по которым внезапно захотелось провести языком, слизывая превратившийся в соль ветер.

\- Ты меня слишком плохо знаешь. – Артур облизал нижнуюю губу и улыбнулся.

\- Вообще не знаю. – Мерлин отпрянул, вставая на ноги, и наклонился, поднимая рюкзак, укладывая в него книгу и валявшуюся рядом на земле фляжку с водой. – И вряд ли тебе тут место. Это частные владения.

\- Я знаю, кому это все принадлежит. – Артур поднялся следом. – Но не знаю, кто ты.

\- Я…

\- Я не сказал, что хочу знать. Мне достаточно того, что ты вчера подсматривал за мной, когда я тренировался. И позавчера. И три дня назад. Зачем?

\- Я не подсматривал. Просто смотрел. – Мерлин вздыбился, словно молодой воробей. – А что? Это запрещено?

\- Нет. Но ты смотрел на меня. Ты приходил ко мне.

\- Ты слишком самоуверен, Артур Пендрагон! – Мерлин свистом подозвал пасущуюся неподалеку лошадь. – Но если тебе это доставляет неудобство, я больше не приду.

\- Что? Нет, я не…

Но Мерлин уже не слышал. Вскочив в седло, он, не оглядываясь, вломился в чащу, царапая ветками незащищенные лицо и руки и надеясь только на то, что лошадь его не сбросит. На душе было тяжело. Ведь можно же было обратить все в шутку, подружиться, чтобы не чувствовать себя таким одиноким. Так почему? Почему дурное сердце, зайдясь в бешеном ритме, заставило произнести последние слова? Зачем?

\- Нет. Нельзя. Невозможно. Невыполнимо. - Мерлин остановился, глядя на выходящего из конюшни Артура. – Скажи мне, каким бы стал мир, если бы люди начали относиться к этим словам серьезно? Что бы произошло с Колумбом, если бы он поверил людям, утверждавшим, что Земля плоская? А полет человека на Луну? Думали, что это невозможно, нелепо, глупо. Невыполнимо.

\- Мне неважно, что говорят другие, главное то, что чувствую я. – Мерлин остановился напротив, где-то глубоко в душе надеясь, что их кто-нибудь увидит, и это станет концом его добровольного заключения. Но вокруг, как назло, никого не было. Слишком раннее утро, даже прислуга еще спит в своих постелях, не думая о том, что их хозяин куда-то собрался.

\- А что ты чувствуешь?

\- Я боюсь.

\- Меня?

\- Нет... Да.

\- Не верю. День за днем я видел, как ты наблюдаешь за моими тренировками. И каждый день ты подходил все ближе.

\- Мне было интересно.

\- А сейчас нет? – Мерлин покачал головой, вызвав на лице Артура скептическую улыбку. – Что ж, мне пора. К тому же, мне нельзя находиться тут.

Артур обошел Мерлина, чуть задев его плечом, и свернул к особняку, что-то насвистывая себе под нос. Мерлин проводил его взглядом и только тут заметил, что у ограды стоит Дженкинс. Нет, с одной стороны, Мерлин не сделал ничего предосудительного. Он всего лишь разговаривал с Артуром. С другой, если верить слухам, рассказанным ему одной из горничных, Артура действительно интересовали только мужчины, и встреча с ним в такое ранее время вполне могла быть расценена, как свидание.

Чувство, возникшее где-то в животе и быстро распалившее все тело, волной мурашек прокатившееся вдоль позвоночника, показалось сродни азарту. Ему хотелось, чтобы их увидели. И не так, беседующим, пусть и в довольно странный для этого час, а за чем-то более предосудительным. И было страшно от того, к каким последствиям подобное могло бы привести. Азарт. Адреналин. То, чего так не хватало в тишине и спокойствии этого дома.

И Дженкинс оказался как нельзя кстати.

Мерлин ехал за бегущим по обочине Артуром, придерживая лошадь, стараясь не догонять его и не понимая, что здесь делает. Зачем он тут? Почему? Неужели во всем виноваты сны, преследующие его, не дающие высыпаться по ночам? Лошадь взбрыкнула, споткнувшись на камне, и задумавшийся Мерлин неловким кулем свалился с ее спины, запутавшись ногой в стремени и стукнувшись головой о землю.

\- Все в порядке?

Звон в ушах почти стих, Мерлин открыл глаза. Он лежал на обочине на куртке Артура, а голова его была удобно устроена у него на коленях.

\- Кажется, да.

\- Ты знаешь, пока ты валялся, у меня появилась идея: я одену одного из своих спарринг-партнеров, как себя, и подожду, придешь ли ты. И если придешь, то дождусь окончания боя, поймаю тебя и заставлю сказать, что собираешься делать дальше. - Артур улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы на голове Мерлина.

Мерлин поежился, не зная, как реагировать на эту ласку, заглянул в синие, словно осеннее небо, глаза Артура и произнес то, что вертелось на языке с самого начала их сегодняшней “пробежки”:

\- Я не могу спать, не могу есть. Я думал о Колумбе и людях на Луне, и о себе. И еще - о Моргане, - на этом месте губы Артура сжались в тонкую полоску, - и своей жизни до сегодняшнего дня.

\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

\- Честно? Я не знаю, чего хочу. Точнее, сейчас я хочу вот этого… - Мерлин сел, разворачиваясь к Артуру, и, наклонившись, провел языком по его нижней губе. Она оказалась соленой, с чуть уловимой горчинкой, совершенно такой на вкус, как Мерлин и предполагал.

\- Уверен? – Шепот Артура был еле слышен, и Мерлин сам понимал, насколько нелепо они смотрятся сейчас тут, на пыльной обочине старой дороги, смущающиеся, словно два сбежавших из дома подростка.

\- Просто заткнись!

Поцелуй был долгим, медлительным. Артур почти не реагировал, позволял Мерлину делать с собой все, что тот хочет. А тот и не торопился, не будучи уверенным, что когда-нибудь снова решится на что-то подобное. От каждого движения губ, от соприкосновения его языка с языком Артура тело будто бы становилось воздушным, и, казалось, достаточно легкого дуновения ветра, чтобы Мерлин поднялся в небо. Сердце же, напротив, готово было вырваться из груди и бешеным галопом пронестись по всей округе, извещая каждого встречного о том, что сейчас чувствует его хозяин.

\- Ну, вот и все. – Мерлин отстранился и горько улыбнулся. – А теперь ты должен обо всем забыть. О нашей встрече. Об этом поцелуе. Обо всем.

\- Стой! – Артур схватил Мерлина за руку, пытаясь притянуть к себе, но тот вывернулся, поднимаясь, и, прихрамывая, пошел к стоящей неподалеку лошади, сглатывая набегающие на глаза слезы.

Три дня прошло, как в тумане. Мерлин метался по комнате, стараясь забыть о поцелуе и понимая, что ничего не получается. В попытке забыться он спустился в кабинет и на некоторое время зарылся в отчеты Дженкинса о хозяйстве, но и это не помогло.

А потом пришла посылка. Имени обратного адресата на упаковке не было, но Мерлин каким-то внутренним чувством сразу понял, от кого она. Под слоями плотной промасленной бумаги оказалась старая книга с рисунками. Мерлин поначалу принял ее за Камасутру - мальчишки в его деревне как то раздобыли подобную, растащив потом на отдельные листы - но действующими лицами в этой были двое мужчин. Он долго разглядывал рисунки, перелистывая страницу за страницей, ощущая, как внутри него разгорается желание, как возбуждение прокатывается по телу от малейшего соприкосновения голой кожи с любой поверхностью, и как, переходя на хрип, срывается дыхание, стоит только подумать, что все это может происходить и с ним. Это было нечто, чего он никогда не испытывал даже со своей женой.

Охотничьим домиком не пользовались уже во времена Утера. Последние поколения Пендрагонов не были охотниками, и деревянное строение пустовало, постепенно заполняясь старой мебелью и прочим ненужным хламом. Моргана не была уверена, что правильно поступает, когда, последовав совету Дженкинса, отправилась искать Мерлина именно сюда.

Она уже готова была толкнуть дверь, как услышала приглушенный стон, который остановил ее руку на полпути. Тихо спустившись с крыльца, Моргана подошла к окну и заглянула внутрь. Там, на широкой постели, укрытой потертым в нескольких местах темно-бордовым покрывалом, двигались двое, в которых она почти сразу узнала своих мужа и брата. Они двигались синхронно, не сговариваясь, подстраиваясь друг под друга, словно были единым целым, и руки их соприкасались так, как никогда Мерлин не касался ее. Он лежал, распростертый под Артуром, и, казалось, что кроме них двоих в этом мире нет ничего. Ничего важного. Ничего такого, что могло бы отвлечь друг от друга. И стоны - эти стоны, мешающиеся с шумным дыханием, с неотрывно следящими друг за другом взглядами, с уединением этого места...

Моргана в ярости сжала кулаки так, что затрещали одетые на ней кожаные перчатки, но тут же взяла себя в руки. Ну уж нет, у Артура не получилось забрать ее наследство, и мужа она ему тоже не отдаст!

\- Ты знаешь, я ни разу не сидел в седле до тех пор, пока мне не исполнилось восемнадцать.

\- Это тогда вы с Морганой поженились?

\- Сирота повстречал женщину в Роллс-ройсе. Сирота, у которого не было образования, который ничего не ждал от жизни. Я не знал сам себя.

\- Я знаю, кто ты. Ты – сирота, живущий в замке на холме, который однажды увидел пробегающего мимо боксера. И по какой-то причине ты решил довериться ему. А моя интуиция подсказывает, что ты уже давно не мог этого сделать.

Мерлин выехал с лесной тропы на дорогу и остановил лошадь, увидев на обочине Роллс-ройс. Это было по меньшей мере странным: Моргана обычно не останавливалась вот так, насколько он знал. Значит, она кого-то ждала, и, скорее всего, этим кем-то был сам Мерлин. Он спешился, подошел к задней двери и улыбнулся хмурящейся жене.

\- Я не думал, что ты вернешься до конца выходных.

\- Я тоже не думала, но сердце подсказало, что здесь я нужнее, чем там. - Моргана неопределенно махнула рукой. - Буду ждать тебя в поместье. Не задерживайся.

\- Хорошо. - Мерлин отошел, проследив, как автомобиль скрылся за поворотом дороги, и двинулся следом, ведя лошадь в поводу. Вроде бы не было сказано ничего особенного, но на душе стало неспокойно.

Артур, как обычно, совершал тренировочную пробежку, в этот раз без Мерлина в качестве сопровождения. Тренер и его помощник остались где-то позади, не успевая за ним. Он бежал, думая о том, что ему невероятно повезло: он потерял в этих местах свои дом и семью, зато нашел нечто более важное. Мысли настолько захватили его, что он не заметил двоих парней довольно внушительных габаритов, вышедших из придорожных зарослей ему наперерез. Остановился Артур, только чуть не влетев в одного из них.

\- Смотри, - произнес второй, - сам в руки бежит.

Артур сделал несколько шагов назад, привычно принимая стойку и понимая, что подобная встреча в это время на пустынной дороге ничего хорошего сулить не может. Один из парней достал из кармана кастет, и Артур понял, что простой дракой тут не обойдется. Он попытался развернуться, чтобы припустить обратно, но не смог – со спины его обхватили чьи-то руки, не давая даже малейшей возможности вывернуться, и все, что ему осталось – это терпеть. Терпеть удары, пинки, тычки. Терпеть боль в правой руке, которая внезапно прошила все тело, заставив звезды заплясать в глазах. Терпеть, когда из разбитого носа хлынула потоком кровь. До скрипа стискивать зубы, чтобы не застонать, и терпеть, надеясь, что сестра, пусть и не родная, но все-таки сестра, не решится пустить его в расход. А то, что это парни Морганы, Артур не сомневался ни на секунду.

Они бросили его там же, на дороге, и если бы не вовремя появившийся Санни, вряд ли Артур смог бы самостоятельно добраться до ближайших людей. Впрочем, именно туда он бы не пополз сейчас ни за что - особняк, и раньше бывший для него запретной территорией, теперь окончательно превратился в табу.

Две недели тянулись, будто целый год. Мерлин почти безвылазно сидел в своей комнате, зная, что Дженкинсу строго было приказано не выпускать его одного из дома, а остальным – готовить поместье к консервации. Моргана перевозила всех в Лондон.

День отъезда начался с суматохи. Прислуга толпилась, помогая нанятым людям переносить мебель, посуду и прочую утварь в подогнанный к парадному крыльцу грузовик. Мерлин смотрел на всю эту суету и понимал, что если сейчас не решится, то так и останется птицей, запертой в золотой клетке. Но он до сих пор не понял, как это сделать? Как найти в себе силы и побороть страх?

\- Мерлин, – Моргана подошла сзади и обняла его со спины, целуя за ухом, - дорогой, ты собрался?

\- Да, уже. – Мерлин кивнул, поворачиваясь в кольце ее рук и заглядывая в холодные, затягивающие черной бездной глаза. – Ты действительно этого хочешь?

\- Конечно. Я приобрела для нас замечательные апартаменты неподалеку от Трафальгарской площади. Там очень красиво. Держу пари, тебе понравится.

\- Что ж, - улыбка получилась почти искренней, Моргана, кажется, даже не заметила подделки, - тогда я готов. Наверное, я слишком засиделся в этих четырех стенах.

Автомобиль потряхивало на ухабах. Мерлин смотрел на проносящийся за окном Роллс-ройса лес и мысленно прощался с поместьем и своими любимыми полями, Моргана листала папку с кучей таблиц, и они оба не заметили, откуда на дороге появился джип Артура. Водитель вопросительно взглянул в зеркало заднего вида, и Моргана кивнула, разрешая остановиться.

Она вылезла первой, Мерлин потянулся следом за ней и ахнул, когда Артур вылез, подходя к сестре. Он весь был – словно из-под огромной мясорубки. Правая рука белела гипсом, под глазом желтел фингал, но Артур улыбался, весело и лихо, словно ему было на все наплевать.

\- Ну, здравствуй, сестренка. Что ж ты так-то? Надо было сломать мне обе руки. И ноги заодно. Чтобы я не мог сюда приехать. А еще лучше: пустить мне сразу пулю в лоб, и никаких проблем! Чего ждешь? – Артур сплюнул себе под ноги и в его глазах загорелась безумие. – Я не отпущу его! Не отпущу, потому что он мой. Он мой, Моргана! А все остальное – ерунда! – Он перевел взгляд на Мерлина. – Я чуть с ума не сошел! Я подумал, если она способна была сделать такое со мной, то на что может пойти, если дело дойдет до тебя? Ну же! Идем!

Мерлин оглянулся на стоящих по бокам охранников и покачал головой. Пусть все пошло не так, пусть Артур не был виноват ни в чем, Мерлин принял свое решение. Принял его там, стоя на втором этаже особняка Пендрагонов и глядя, как всё его прошлое, увязанное в тюки и упакованное в коробки, скрывается в недрах грузовика. Он грустно улыбнулся, развернулся и сел в Роллс-ройс, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

Моргана победно улыбнулась.

\- Кажется, ты в очередной раз проиграл, братец! А теперь, убирайся с моей дороги, и чтобы я тебя больше не видела! Иначе кто знает, на что еще я могу пойти?

Артур молча развернулся, кинув последний взгляд на Роллс-ройс, сел в джип и, объехав их по обочине, поехал в сторону поместья. Моргана вернулась в машину и повернулась к Мерлину.

\- Тебе не кажется, что он заходит слишком далеко? Я не хочу, чтобы вы с ним встречались. Никогда!

\- Твои люди сломали ему руку? - Мерлин зло прищурился.

\- Ты с ним спал?

\- Когда-нибудь кто-нибудь найдет способ ранить тебя.

\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь! Что он сможет тебе дать? Ничего! Ничего! Мои люди убьют его! Так и знай! Убьют!

Голова дернулась, ударяясь о твердый подголовник, от хлесткого удара щека запылала огнем. Еле перехватив руку Морганы, занесенную для второй пощечины, Мерлин кубарем вывалился из машины и поднялся, с ненавистью глядя на Моргану.

\- Не убьют, потому что тогда умру я, ты это знаешь и со мной так не поступишь! Так ведь?

Не дожидаясь ответа он развернулся и пошел в сторону поселка, во второй раз за это утро прощаясь с прошлым. Теперь уже, кажется, навсегда.

В тот день, сидя на автобусной остановке, Мерлин сам себе не верил, что смог уйти. И хоть он нашел в себе смелость благодаря Артуру, все же не пошел к нему, желая разобраться в самом себе и полагая, что любые отношения этому бы только помешали. Лондон встретил его враждебно, но именно этим он и помог.

Развод с Морганой прошел тихо и без скандалов. Мерлин отказался от всех отступных, не желая иметь ничего общего с бывшей женой. Он устроился в букинистический магазин, расположенный на одной из улочек Старого Лондона, сняв маленькую, больше похожую на чулан, квартиру над ним.

Дни потянулись за днями. Прошло несколько месяцев, и Мерлин начал замечать, что все чаще улыбается – просто так, без повода, самому себе, своим мыслям, окружающим. Он больше времени начал проводить, гуляя по городу, рассматривая достопримечательности и людей, интересуясь всем подряд и ничем специально. Он просто начал жить.

А сегодня появилась она. Утром Мерлин спустился в магазин, чтобы помочь мистеру Ларсену разобрать новые поступления, и увидел в витрине афишу Чемпионата Великобритании по боксу. И снова на ней был Артур. Мерлин вздрогнул, обрушив одну из книжных стопок, и поймал недовольно-вопросительный взгляд мистера Ларсена.

\- Я знаю Артура Пендрагона. Мы были знакомы некоторое время назад. Просто не ожидал его вот так увидеть, - пояснил он, собирая рассыпанные по полу книги.

\- Мой брат участвует в организации. Попросил повесить. – Мистер Ларсен покачал головой. – Никогда не разделял этого его увлечения. Но ведь он мой брат, и я должен поддерживать его.

\- Должен... - Мерлин кивнул и замолчал.

Они больше не возвращались к этой теме, но уже перед самым закрытием мистер Ларсен положил на прилавок перед Мерлином маленький картонный квадратик с открытыми датой и номером места в зале.

\- Мне кажется, тебе стоит сходить. Не знаю, что между вами произошло, но ты должен с этим разобраться.

\- Зачем? - Мерлин поднял на него болезненный взгляд.

\- Не нравится мне, когда мои работники выглядят хуже побитых собак. Иди, и на завтра можешь взять выходной. Я не буду высчитывать его из твоего жалования.

\- Спасибо, мистер Ларсен. - Мерлин кивнул, торопливо закрывая кассу и наматывая на шею шарф. - Спасибо!

\- Иди уже! – Мистер Ларсен повернул за Мерлином ключ в замке и, повесив табличку “Закрыто”, взял с одной из полок потрепанный томик Шекспира. – Ох уж мне эта молодежь! Небось, из-за девушки поссорились.

Мерлин никогда не бывал на соревнованиях по боксу. В этой толпе болельщиков, шумно переговаривающихся между собой, делающих ставки и переругивающихся с несогласными, его колотило мелкой дрожью. Еще на подходе он несколько раз останавливался, передумав, но, вспомнив лицо мистера Ларсена, шел дальше. От запаха пота, который окружал его со всех сторон, Мерлина начало подташнивать. Он встал, выглядывая место, чтобы пересесть, и в этот момент раздался гонг, объявляющий о начале соревнований.

Первым на ринг взбежал парень лет тридцати. Он запрыгал, поднимал вверх руки, затянутые в бинты, толпа начала бесноваться, и Мерлин непонимающе оглянулся, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

\- Они будут драться без перчаток, - крикнул, перекрывая толпу, его сосед, - значит до крови! Настоящая бойня! Мужской спорт!

\- Что?

\- Ты что, первый раз? Проиграет тот, кому первому пустят кровь.

\- Вот идиот! - В голове тут же всплыла картинка со старой дороги. Артур с рукой на перевязи. Бесшабашный, не боящийся никого и ничего Артур. Мерлин метнулся в сторону летницы, распихивая всех на своем пути. Он уже выбрался и начал спускаться, как объявили выход второго участника. Мерлин замер с занесенной над ступенькой ногой. Артур был таким, каким он его увидел на ринге в первый раз. Сильным. Крепким, словно высеченным из цельного камня. И невозможно далеким. Посмотрев на него еще раз, Мерлин развернулся и направился к выходу из зала, в котором продолжала орать жаждущая крови толпа.

Звонок дверного колокольчика перед самым закрытием магазина всегда был для Мерлина неприятным. Обычно запоздавший посетитель отнимал слишком много времени, понимая, что кроме него продавцу больше не на кого переключить свое внимание. Мерлин осторожно выглянул из-за стеллажа, надеясь, что в зале окажется мистер Ларсен, и застыл.

\- Ты забыл? Я не верю в слово «нет». - Артур широко улыбнулся и шагнул к нему, притягивая к себе. - И на этот раз я, кажется, все-таки выиграл. Пусть и не чемпионский титул.


End file.
